Super Smash Yaoi
by DragonSorceror
Summary: A NEW CHALLERNGER APPRACHES and along with some love triangles, love drama, and love rivalry Come watch how this epic story plays out in Super Smash Yaoi which is a...yaoi Lol OOCxteenLuigi teenNessxteenLucas and possibly more... rated M for later chapter
1. A NEW CHALLENGER APPEARES !

Hello Fanfictionerz, WATZ HATNANEN, this is mi first Super Smash Bros. fic and a yaoi to boot, so plz cmmt and thanx for actually reading it rofl. Now before you begin note that it's a little different in my version, for one, I'll be introducing a new character who I'll call Riyoro and he's based off of my gaiaonline avatar = Sciencewhiz. Also a few characters appear differently in my version of Super Smash Bros.

Mario- 19 year old muscular teen with the same blue overalls but he wears a tight red muscle t-shirt (the sleeves only cover his shoulders and little down) so as to expose his muscles. He is 6'1" in height and doesn't has a more youthful mustache and beard

Luigi- 19 year old muscular teen (Mario's black haired twin) the same blue overalls but they are shorts and he has a very tight green shirt on underneath (and the sleeves are short too) yeah so basically the same as Mario..duh Lol

Ness- 17 year old teen with a slim build,5'8" and his clothes look the same but he wears baggy jeans instead of shorts

Lucas- 18 year old teen with a haircut like that dude off of Anastasia (google it) but his two front bangs are longer (super saiyanish) he also has a muscular build

Riyoro- 18 year old teen 5'7" that has a slim-muscular build with red hair and a brown skin the color of chocolate milk (basically he's a black guy ROFL) he has a long tail that is stong and sturdy kinda like a dinosaur's but is made of skin and not scales and has a nob on the end of it. (If you play gaiaonline jux search Sciencewhiz and you'll see)

Now finally we can begin

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

The Brawlers quickly got into battle positions, This was the pre-eliminary finals with the Mario-Bros Team against the Psi-Boys Team. Mario instantly jumped towards Luke and started to twirl his arms tornado punchwise executing his SUPER JUMP PUNCH. Lucas attacked head on but wished he hadn't the minute he was pummeled with Mario's fist.

Luigi took his eyes off of the two brawlers to one of the youngest contestants : Ness, the psychic wonder; was staring at him ready to brace himself, Luigi did the same awaiting the said boy to attack first. Upon seeing this Ness slowly pointed his bat in a taunting move.

Taking the bait Luigi unleashed a fireball, Ness quickly shot into action letting go a blue wave of aura that absorbed his attack completely. Luigi had forgotten he could absorb special moves and powers, with a jump Luigi sent a kick at Ness who quickly rebounded the Italian with his yo-yo swing.

Luigi grumbled and went on the offensive again and swung on him with an uppercut, and then striking him with a smash punch hurling the psi teen into the air but Luigi didn't let it end there, he jumped in the air to continue his air assault ending it in a kick that smashed Ness into the ground.

Ness, notably angered closed his eyes and chanted

"Pk Fire"

issuing a ray of fire towards Luigi which exploded into an flurry of fire around Luigi who cringed from the heat and force of the mini inferno. While Luigi fought the flames, Ness swiftly stationed beside him and charged his smash Baseball Bat attack which sent the green Mario Brother hurling into the air.

Meanwhile Mario and Lucas struggled like ravishing dogs trying to break the smash ball while it absorbed there desperate hits and floated aimlessly towards the airborne Luigi.

Ness bowed his head and cheered

"Okay!"

Luigi's eyebrow twitched at the little taunter and blinded by rage he smashed his fist towards Ness and gasped as he saw a glowing ball get in his way instead taking the hit and exploding filling his body with supreme power.

Pit and Ness fast as lightning rushed towards Luigi mindset on smashing the..err…smash ball's energy out of the plumber. But they're eyes grew with shock and they both did an about-face in efforts to escape at first glance what appeared to be a green sphere spreading from Luigi as he danced, the poor psi-brother's could not escape his NEGATIVE ZONE and were instantly caught in it.

Lucas, who had instantly drifted off into a deep sleep was sent hurling off stage and out of bounds and into a much deeper sleep thanks to a surefire flaming punch from Luigi.

Much to Luigi's delight, Ness was animated by his uncontrollable urge to taunt. He was instantly sent hurling out of bounds by another flaming punch from Luigi

FINISH

The crowd cheered as the announcer…announced the Mario Bros. as the victors. Luigi and Mario did their respective victory dances …while Lucas and Ness clapped in the sidelines.

Suddenly, the lights grew dim and dramatic music sounded and the crowd grew silent…

A NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES

Luigi was whisked off into the battle-field and beheld a seemingly human boy who was a head shorter than him, brown-skinned and had a tail. He wore his blue hair into stylish braids and had on puffy black shorts with no shirt on. Around his belly button was a green sun tattoo. He wore a crown-tiara along with a red bandanna and had green eyes, on his shoulder rested two armor clods (I guess that's what their called). Luigi wasn't so sure about his fashion sense but it somehow worked.

The boy wore a cocky grin but Luigi had to admit, he was very cute. He gave the cute boy a smile and ushered him to give the first strike. The boy took the offer and started towards Luigi, who was almost spellbound and allowed him to continue his assault; he was quickly knocked to his senses by the cute boy's not-so-cute punch knocking the green plumber backwards off his feet. Luigi stood back up and threw a green fireball at the boy which did little damage but Luigi had used it as a diversion to get close and send a smash punch towards the boy. If the newbie wasn't going to play nice neither was he, this was after all a brawl. But Luigi decided to still go easy on him allowing the boy to recover from the blow and get up.

The challenger's body glowed and sent off a short burst of light at Luigi, knocking him backwards off his feet once again. Luigi saw a STARWAND appear and swiftly raced towards it and picked the rod of power up.

Welding the STARWAND he hurled shooting stars at the challenger knocking him backwards with each hit. Soon the Challenger was on the edge and with one throw of the STAWAND itself he was sent tumbling out of bounds.

FINISH

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Everybody hovered over the new kid

"So what's your name sweetie?" gently asked Peach

"Oh, well my name is Riyoro" replied…Riyoro

"Well that's nice here I'll show you around…"Peach introduced him to some of the Brawlers

After meeting everybody Riyoro stood oddly in a group not really sure what the current Brawlers were talking about.

Riyoro tried to hide the uneasiness in his face and simply nodded trying act like he knew what the group were conversing about. Looking to his side he saw the green wearing Brawler he had challenged earlier that day. Riyoro's face warmed up, Luigi was much sexier in person and the sight of his muscled body almost knocked him off his feet

"Hi umm, want me to give you the tour, and you know, show you the around?" said Luigi

Riyoro was more than happy to accept, for one he could get away from certain awkwardness and get a chance to be alone with the hotrod plumber.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"And these are the dorm rooms where everyone stay in, this one is mine." Luigi pointed to dorm room number 17

"Oh!" perked Riyoro, "mines is right there" happily pointing to room 21

"I guess I'm only 4 rooms away"

"So you are" grinned Luigi "Hey, you wanna chill in my dorm?"

Riyoro's self consciousness fainted

"Uum, hello? Riyoro?" said Luigi waving a hand in front of Riyoro's face

Riyoro brain quickly reawakened form it's mock slumber

"OH! UM …sure" Riyoro chirped. Luigi took out his pair of keys, unlocked his door and ushered Riyoro in, who nervously enter praying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

Most of Luigi's room was green and black except his bed which had blue covers.

"So, uhh whatchu wanna do?" slyly asked Luigi alofting on his bed. Riyoro struggled to keep his composure

"Oh, um I don't know, what do you have in mind?"

Luigi grinned with his perfect straight teeth

"It all depends, what's your sexual-orientation?"

Riyoro nearly fainted

"Uh-um does it matter?"

"Not really" said Luigi getting back up and walking slyly towards Riyoro.

Riyoro nervously backed up as Luigi advanced forward. Riyoro gulped as he backed up against the wall

"W-why" he asked

Luigi closed the distance between them and pinned Riyoro against the wall placing both his hands on both sides of Riyoro's nervous face.

"Because Riyoro"

Riyoro noticed his predicament and his face heated up, Luigi continued

"Because I got the hots for you"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ok, that's it for chapter1, don't forget to comment folks and tell me how bad this story was Lol and in the next chapter your gonna see just what exactly goes on between Riyoro and Luigi and that's only the beginning as Love Triangles,Love Dramas, & Love Rivals come into the mix so stay tuned

OH, and be on the lookout for some pictures Im going to upload of the characters to give yall a basis for how the characters look I'll update when I do so until then May Your swords Stay Sharp ! (quote from Christopher Poaloni author of Eragon)

By the way for questions comments and concerns or ideas you have feel free to take an extra step and email me AFTER you review plz and thank u ^^


	2. Lustful Jealousy

Jeez would it kill u guys to review ? My story isn't that bad is it…well Im going to post chapter 2 even though I currently have ZERO reviews, haaa watsaneva.." THE FIGHT IS ON !"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Riyoro gulped

"W-what do you mean?"

Luigi chuckled"You have to be the cutest new arrival to show up in a long time and you think I'm going to let you escape"

Riyoro's face heated up as his love muscle jolted

"Luigi, I hardly even know you!"

Luigi dismissed the statement closing the space between them before whispering

"You're about to learn a lot about me tonight" he said before moving in to kiss Riyoro.

Riyoro yelped, ducked and escaped through the space underneath Luigi's arm.

"I think I've learned enough" Riyoro said before making a speedy exit outside of Luigi's dorm.

….

Riyoro hurriedly paced down the crimson carpet hallway and entered his dorm room before locking the door.

He rested his back on the door and sighed, That was a close one his erect penis made it's disdain known by furiously speaking its disagreement with him leaving Luigi's dorm

"YOU might have liked to get raped but I have my dignity to uphold" He walked over to his bed and flopped down on it _Wow, and I expected my first day to go peacefully._

Speaking of which, he was now officially apart of the Super Smash Tournament roster. Riyoro resisted the urge to squeal with delight. He had done it, he had actually become a brawler! He closed his eyes to let it all sink in….

….

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Riyoro rubbed the crust out his eyes, he groggily got out of bed and reluctantly walked toward the door. He leaned in through the peek hole to see who dared awaken him from such a nice sleep.

He nearly crashed into the floor.

"Luigi..." groaned Riyoro silently as he opened the door

Riyoro gasped as Luigi bolted in and grabbed him

"GOOD MORNING BABE!" Riyoro grunted underneath Luigi's overwhelming body

"It _was_ a good morning and I'm not your babe!" Riyoro broke free of the plumber and tried to recompose himself

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to shower!" Riyoro stated as he marched off to the shower, he almost died of shock as he saw Luigi following him in the bathroom

"LUIGI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Luigi sheepishly grinned, "What, I just wanted to join you."

Riyoro couldn't believe this fool, did he really think he was going to let Luigi shower with him (no matter how much he wanted him too)

"Look!" said Riyoro pushing Luigi out of his bathroom "Just stay out here like a nice weirdo and wait" and with that he closed and securely locked his bathroom door, being sure to double-check that it was locked before he removed his clothes.

Luigi patiently waited on Riyoro's bed, he knew he was getting to the boy it would just be a matter of time before he made him his property on the same bed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Luigi led Riyoro to the main hall where many of the Brawlers sat eating their breakfast. Riyoro gasped as he beheld the huge golden chandelier in the center of the ceiling. The Brawlers happily eating and chattering under it sat at individual groups of tables. On the side was a long table with many assortments of breakfast foods and fruits. Riyoro followed Luigi over to the breakfast table and loaded his plate with all the delicious looking food.

Luigi grinned at Riyoro

"You have a little appetite on you, huh?"

Riyoro undeterred continued to stock his plate

"I now see why you have such a bubble butt" Luigi stated before love tapping his rear.

Riyoro's face heated up as he tried to keep his food from falling out his hands

"Luigi stop it before you make me drop my food!" Riyoro said walking a little ahead of the green and blue plumber.

When they were both done fixing their plates Luigi led Riyoro to his table.

Riyoro saw another plumber who closely favored Luigi but instead of green he wore red and his mustache' was fuller, his hair coler was also brown instead of black like Luigi's.

"This is my brother Mario" Luigi stated pointing to Mario.

Mario held out his hand to greet Riyoro

"Salve!"he said, Riyoro arched an eyebrow in-between shaking his hand

"Who?"inquired Riyoro. Mario laughed

"It means Hello in Italian"

Riyoro smiled nervously

"Oh, umm Salve to you too"

Mario bowed his head

"Moving on" said Luigi, "This is Lucas, Marth, and Pit" Riyoro greeted each one and sat down beside Luigi

Lucas, a teenager with long blond bangs inquired,

"So what's your name and where are you from?"

Riyoro had already had fistfuls of food in his mouth, but at the question he hastily chewed and swallowed.

"Oh, mmph, well my name is Riyoro, and I'm from the land of Gaia, I- " He was cut off as he felt someone lightly tap his shoulder

"Your in my seat bub"

Riyoro turned around and his face heated up to the max, behind him was an extremely attractive male, with spiky blue hair separated at the hairline by a green bandanna. He wore a red cape and donned a shiny long-sword.

"O-oh I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it, just scoot over will ya" He said placing his plate between Riyoro and Luigi.

Riyoro quietly obeyed trying not to show his infatuation.

"By the way, I'm Ike" Riyoro recovered and beamed

"My name is Riyoro how'd you do!" he said cheerfully. Ike grinned

"Well much better seeing such a new face around here, uh you are a new Brawler correct?" He asked sternly

Riyoro cheesed

"You got it!" Ike continue to stare at Riyoro

"You have a very beautiful smile and the your teeth fit together like puzzle pieces, it's too cute"

Riyoro's face heated up as he tried to hide the shock, a hunk just totally commented him.

"O-oh, yeah, a lot of people instantly assume I-I've had braces but they are completely natural"

"Clearly" stated Ike fascinated

Luigi fumed

"Ok, now that you guys are acquainted and we are done eating breakfast how about we go outside" and with that he got up, disposed of his trash and left

Riyoro watched him storm off with a confused look

"Don't worry about him" Mario politely stated, "He's just mad at the fact that he's not your only suitor"

Riyoro nervously chuckled, now it really felt awkward.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Luigi waited patiently by a tree and nearly fell out when he saw Riyoro walk outside with Ike's arm wrapped around his shoulder with the rest of the group closely behind. He wanted to uproot the said tree and hurl it at the sly Mercenary for trying to come in on his territory.

He stomped over to them and threw Ike's hand off and eased Riyoro to the left of him and gave Ike an evil glare that could have wilted flowers which was returned with a 'what did I do?' look from Ike.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The group talked and laughed about things with the exception of Luigi who was unusually quiet. Then everyone ceased talking as a fanfare sounded

**Pit**

**Ike**

**Snake**

**Yoshi!**

Riyoro watched as a winged boy, Ike, an ninja like man in tights, and a small dinosaur walk toward the Brawling Arena, summoned to begin the first fight.

"Wish me luck" called out Ike to Riyoro, which added to Luigi's annoyance

"So tell me," He fumed "Why do you let Ike do this and that when I can't even look at you wrong."

Riyoro tried not to laugh at the pouting plumber who he might add was very cute while doing so

"Because Ike is friendly and you are just being a jerk towards me!"

"You call that friendly? " Luigi dismissed "Yeah friendly enough to try and get in your pants"

Riyoro gave him a hypocritical look

"Like you aren't trying to do the same!"

Luigi snorted

"Well at least I'm open with it instead of playing coy" Riyoro gave him an incredulous look and wondered if the plumber actually thought it was ok just because he didn't hide his lust.

Riyoro looked back to the stage and saw a glowing Angel summon a dozen or more centurions to reck havoc and attack Yoshi, Ike, and Snake.

Pretty soon the said angel was announced the winner and valiantly did his battle pose before they all descended.

The angel was indeed handsome _So many prospects here_ Riyoro wondered was he going to be able to contain himself.

He side-glanced at Luigi and thought it was going to be a complete miracle if he'd escape this whole tournament with his virginity.

He smiled to himself, he had a feeling he was going to LOVE his new life.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ok Im done but do remember I have ZERO reviews...REVIEW MY STORY YOU WHORES…plz ?

C'mon its not going to hurt, I'll update a lot sooner and it'll help me to see my errors or what have you so press the got damn button already !


End file.
